Show
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Terlebih saat Imayoshi dengan santainya mengatakan, "Kalau denganku, Hanamiya sangat menyukai hard sex. Entah bagaimana denganmu, Kiyoshi. Mengingat kau adalah tipe pria yang lemah lembut dan terlalu baik."/"Hanya sekali ini saja, jangan harap akan ada kesempatan kedua."/Threesome Yaoi ImaHanaKiyo/Warnings Inside/Mind to RnR?


_**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sex_.

Satu kata sederhana yang mampu membuat Kiyoshi Teppei menghela napas panjang dari sekali hingga sepuluh kali setelah mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kiyoshi Teppei x Hanamiya Makoto x Imayoshi Shoichi**_

_**Yaoi, Threesome, Hard lemon, NTR, semi-OOC, Fanon, BDSM**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh ayolah, Teppei hanya laki-laki biasa yang juga menginginkannya.

Tapi, ada juga laki-laki biasa yang tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya.

Salah satunya ya dia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SHOW**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kira-kira... apa yang harus dilakukan ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Suara galak yang membuat Kiyoshi tersadar dari lamunannya itu terdengar cukup keras di telinga pembuat ekskul bola basket di SMA Seirin tersebut. Laki-laki beriris coklat tua itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Entah sejak kapan seseorang yang duduk di depannya sejak tadi itu telah menyelesaikan makanannya dan menatapnya sinis, "Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan menjijikkanmu itu, brengsek."—lanjutnya lagi.

"Eh, ya..." Awalnya Kiyoshi tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kedua mata beriris hijau di hadapannya mulai terlihat kesal, membuat Kiyoshi mau tak mau mencoba memaksakan senyum kakunya, "...maaf tiba-tiba melamun. Aku tidak sadar hahaha, kau sudah selesai makan, Hanamiya?"

Hanamiya Makoto—nama lengkap laki-laki yang duduk di depan Kiyoshi itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyilang posisi kakinya. Dia menatap Kiyoshi sedikit malas, "Kau bisa lihat sendiri tanpa perlu kujawab. Apa yang menyambarmu sampai memberikanku pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu?" tanya Hanamiya balik. Kiyoshi hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya sembari menggaruk pipinya.

Melihat itu, Hanamiya hanya mendengus kasar. Entahlah. Dia membenci Kiyoshi yang selalu memasang ekspresi sok baik yang bodoh dan menyebalkan—apalagi di depan dia. Meskipun sekarang Kiyoshi yang menurutnya sok dalam segala hal itu kini telah menjadi kekasihnya di belakang layar selama tiga bulan... tepat pada hari ini.

Yap, benar.

Kiyoshi Teppei dan Hanamiya Makoto adalah sepasang kekasih.

Kalau diingat lagi, entah bagaimana semuanya dimulai. Seingat Hanamiya, setelah tim basketnya kalah dari Seirin, Kiyoshi tiba-tiba jadi sering mengejarnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Padahal tadinya Hanamiya sudah bersumpah serapah akan membenci Kiyoshi seumur hidup dan pasti akan membalas kekalahan juga rasa malunya pada Kiyoshi suatu hari nanti.

Sebenarnya alasan Kiyoshi sudah cukup jelas, dia tidak mau membuat permusuhan dengan siapapun karena itu dia mengejar Hanamiya untuk setidaknya memperbaiki hubungan pertemanan mereka. Walau sialnya, Kiyoshi tak pernah menyangka hal itu akan menjadi bumerang untuknya. Dia mulai menyukai Hanamiya lebih dari sekedar teman. Dia yakin Hanamiya sebenarnya memiliki sisi baik jika digali lebih dalam, laki-laki berambut hitam itu hanya tidak pintar menunjukkannya, karena itu Kiyoshi akan mencoba membantunya dengan menjadi kekasihnya.

Dan... itu sama sekali tidak gampang. Kiyoshi tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan Hanamiya sebelum bertemu dengannya, tapi yang jelas perilaku kasar dan sadis Hanamiya memaksanya untuk belajar agar lebih berhati-hati untuk berkomunikasi dengan pemuda yang sebenarnya sangat pintar tersebut. Di awal, Hanamiya selalu berkelit setiap Kiyoshi meminta menjadi kekasihnya, bahkan sampai sekarang... Kiyoshi masih belum tahu bagaimana perasaan Hanamiya yang sebenarnya padanya.

Yah, setidaknya Hanamiya tidak pernah benar-benar menolaknya sejauh ini sih.

Baiklah, mengesampingkan semua masa lalu, mari kembali ke permasalahan masa sekarang. Setelah Kiyoshi berhenti tertawa, dia menghela napas panjang kemudian menopang dagunya di atas meja. Laki-laki itu kembali memperhatikan Hanamiya yang mengambil buku entah apa dari dalam tasnya lalu membukanya dan membacanya. Seolah sengaja mengabaikan keberadaan Kiyoshi, Hanamiya memfokuskan dirinya sepenuhnya pada buku yang dia baca dengan ekspresi tidak tertarik tersebut.

Kiyoshi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Belakangan ini, pikirannya tidak menentu. Salahkan Izuki yang membawa DVD porno dan mengajak anak-anak Seirin untuk menontonnya bersama sepulang latihan basket. Memang sepenuhnya bukan salah Izuki juga, karena Kiyoshi sendiri juga penasaran dan berakhir ikut menontonnya bersama yang lain tanpa perlu dipaksa. Waktu itu hanya para anak kelas satu yang tidak ikut menonton. Yang jelas sekarang Kiyoshi menyesal seratus persen telah menontonnya. Karena sejak itu pula, setiap Kiyoshi berduaan dengan Hanamiya, dia selalu berpikir... bagaimana jika seandainya dia yang melakukan itu semua dengan err... Hanamiya?

Tiga detik terdiam. Lalu—"Aaaargh! Hentikan pikiran kotormu, Kiyoshi Teppei!"

"Ck, kau berisik," Setelah mengatakan itu, Hanamiya membalik lembaran kertas di bukunya, "Jika kau masih lapar, sana beli makanan lagi," ucap Hanamiya lagi tanpa perlu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kiyoshi yang menatapnya lesu.

Tch.

Dasar anak jenius tidak peka.

Kiyoshi menghela napasnya lagi, "Bukan begitu..." bisiknya. Dia kembali memperhatikan Hanamiya yang masih tidak tertarik untuk melihat ke arahnya. Aah, membayangkan bagaimana semua perlakuan kasar Hanamiya padanya selama ini, sudah pasti dia akan ditolak jika meminta—begitu pikir Kiyoshi.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sesuai rencana, setelah makan di suatu tempat, Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya berniat mendatangi rumah Hanamiya dengan maksud mendiskusikan beberapa hal tentang basket—itu juga Hanamiya terpaksa menyanggupinya karena kalah taruhan mengira Seirin akan langsung kalah telak melawan Touou. Selama perjalanan, seperti biasa mereka berjalan berdampingan tanpa berpegangan tangan—sebenarnya bisa saja, tapi tentu hanya Kiyoshi yang akan memegang tangan Hanamiya tanpa ada balasan. Hanya saja kebetulan hari ini kedua tangan Kiyoshi penuh dengan bawaan dari sekolahnya, sehingga mereka cukup berjalan beriringan dengan Hanamiya yang tetap fokus dengan buku bacaannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Hanamiya. Langkah kekasihnya yang berhenti mendadak di depannya membuat Kiyoshi juga reflek berhenti. Sebelum Kiyoshi bertanya ada apa, Hanamiya tiba-tiba mendecih, "Sial." bisiknya kesal.

"Hanamiya?" Kiyoshi mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Namun sekali lagi, mengabaikan Kiyoshi yang menatapnya heran, Hanamiya langsung membuka pintu rumahnya begitu saja. Tanpa perlu mencari kunci terlebih dulu untuk membuka pintunya.

Kiyoshi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Eh... bukankah Hanamiya bilang seharusnya tidak ada siapapun di rumahnya sekarang? Lalu bagaimana bisa Hanamiya membiarkan pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci begitu saja?

Mungkin pertanyaan di kepalanya itu bisa dia tanyakan nanti setelah dia ikut masuk ke dalam rumah Hanamiya dan meletakkan barang-barangnya terlebih dahulu agar mereka bisa berbicara lebih leluasa. Hanya saja, semua niatnya itu harus tertahan lagi ketika melihat punggung Hanamiya yang kembali berhenti di depannya. Tanpa perlu mencoba bertanya, kali ini Kiyoshi memilih untuk langsung bergerak ke samping, mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya Hanamiya lihat sampai menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu.

Dan kedua bola mata Kiyoshi Teppei membulat sempurna.

"Imayoshi..."

Laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Imayoshi Shoichi itu tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Pemuda yang seumuran dengan Kiyoshi itu berjalan mendekati dua pasangan yang baru saja datang di hadapannya. "_Kon-ni-chi-wa._"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Mengabaikan sapaan Imayoshi yang tengah mengangkat tangannya, Hanamiya mendecih lalu mulai menaiki tangga kecil di terasnya, bersiap masuk ke dalam. Sementara Kiyoshi menatap Hanamiya dengan pandangan bertanya, Imayoshi tetap memasang senyum mencurigakan di wajahnya, "Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun denganmu lagi, jangan seenaknya—"

"_Ma... Ma... _Dingin sekali," Kiyoshi tersentak ketika Imayoshi menghentikan Hanamiya yang akan berjalan melewatinya dengan menggenggam sebelah tangannya. Hanamiya reflek menoleh seraya mendecih, menatap salah satu kakak kelasnya saat SMP dulu, "Aku sudah susah payah datang bertamu ke sini, berharap kau menyambutku seperti biasa. Tapi—" Tanpa Kiyoshi sadari, kedua mata sipit Imayoshi sempat terbuka dan meliriknya sekilas, "—sepertinya aku memilih waktu yang salah ya."

Lagi, Hanamiya mendecih. Tangannya dikibaskan untuk melepaskan genggaman Imayoshi padanya secara paksa, "Aku baru tahu ada tamu yang seenaknya masuk di saat tidak ada orang di rumah yang ditujunya."

"Oh? Kupikir kau sendiri yang bilang dulu bahwa aku boleh masuk kapan saja aku mau, lagipula kau selalu menaruh kunci di bawah potmu," Mengabaikan tangannya yang telah ditepis kasar oleh Hanamiya, Imayoshi menggunakan tangan lain untuk menekan paksa tubuh mantan adik kelasnya itu pada tembok di belakangnya, "Kau masih belum berubah sama sekali. Jadi, kuanggap semua ini adalah tanda bahwa kau masih memperbolehkanku untuk masuk kembali ke dalam hidupmu."

"Ming—"

"Hei!" Kiyoshi Teppei yang sedari tadi hanya bisa terpaku akhirnya mulai menjalankan reaksi. Imayoshi kehilangan senyumnya dan menoleh ke arah Kiyoshi, begitu pula Hanamiya. Hanya saja meskipun sekilas, Hanamiya sempat memasang raut wajah takut sebelum benar-benar kembali memasang tampang dinginnya.

Terlihat dari bagaimana caranya melempar bawaannya asal dan kasar ke atas lantai, sepertinya Kiyoshi benar-benar marah. Wajar saja, siapa yang tidak akan marah melihat kekasihmu didekati begitu saja oleh orang lain? Imayoshi masih memasang wajah datar ketika Kiyoshi tinggal selangkah lagi di hadapannya, "Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Hanamiya di masa lalu dan aku tidak peduli. Tapi, kupikir kau tidak mungkin tidak tahu apa hubunganku dengan Hanamiya saat ini—karena kau sendiri tidak terlihat kaget sama sekali saat melihat aku dan Hanamiya datang ke sini," ucap Kiyoshi dengan nada yang ditekankan dan ekspresi wajahnya yang mulai serius.

Jarum detik jam yang terus berputar menjadi pengisi keheningan di antara tiga laki-laki yang terlihat bersitegang tersebut. Terutama di antara Kiyoshi dan Imayoshi, membuat Hanamiya ingin segera pergi dari sini. Sayangnya itu bukan hal mudah, mengingat tangan Imayoshi yang masih menghalangi jalannya. Hanamiya Makoto kembali melirik ekspresi Imayoshi dan Kiyoshi. Ah, ini benar-benar tidak bagus. Dia harus segera keluar dari situasi ini.

Namun, sebelum sempat Hanamiya angkat bicara, tiba-tiba—"HAHAHAHAHA!"—mendadak Imayoshi Shoichi tertawa, membuat Hanamiya tertegun kaget. Cukup lama kapten Touou itu tertawa keras hingga mulai mereda perlahan tapi pasti, "Ahahahaha maaf maaf. Baiklah aku sadar, aku akan berkunjung lagi lain kali. Sekarang aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian."

Imayoshi menarik tangannya dari tembok yang tadi menjadi sandarannya, membuat Hanamiya kini merasa sedikit terbebas. Tanpa perlu menghilangkan seringainya, Imayoshi kembali menatap Kiyoshi dan berkata, "Tapi sungguh, aku penasaran seperti apa tipe _sex _yang akan kalian lakukan. Apa _hard sex _atau _soft sex_?" lanjutnya _to the point._

Kedua bola mata Kiyoshi membulat kaget. Tidak, bukan hanya dia. Hanamiya pun sama kagetnya. Hanya saja wajahnya kini terlihat mengeluarkan semburat merah. Kedua matanya mengerjap dan menatap Imayoshi tak percaya, meskipun ingin protes... entah kenapa suara Hanamiya seperti tertahan di tenggorokannya. Terlebih saat Imayoshi dengan santainya mengatakan pada Kiyoshi yang masih menatap mereka berdua dengan aura tegang, "Kalau denganku, Hanamiya sangat menyukai _hard sex. _Entah bagaimana denganmu, Kiyoshi. Mengingat kau adalah tipe pria yang lemah lembut dan terlalu baik."

"A—_sex?_" Tanpa bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kiyoshi membuka tutup mulutnya lalu menatap Imayoshi dan Hanamiya secara bergantian, "Kalian pernah... melakukan _sex_?" tanyanya nyaris berbisik—terselip nada kecemburuan di sana.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya aneh itu membuat Imayoshi menelengkan kepalanya, "Ng? Tentu saja, memang Hanamiya tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padamu?" Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Imayoshi yang dapat membaca wajah itu mengartikan tatapan Kiyoshi padanya, "Aah... jadi kau tidak pernah melakukan _sex _dengan Hanamiya, _ne?_" tanyanya, menusuk dada Kiyoshi tepat sasaran.

"He-Hentikan pembicaraan tidak berguna ini!" teriak Hanamiya dengan cepat. Membuat kedua pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu beralih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda, "Kiyoshi! Jangan dengarkan apapun yang Imayoshi katakan padamu! Dan Imayoshi! Jangan seenaknya berbicara tanpa bukti yang jelas!" teriaknya marah. Hanamiya mengepalkan kedua tangan di sampingnya, "Aku benci membicarakan masa lalu. Minggir, biarkan aku masuk ke dalam kamarku," kata Hanamiya sembari mencoba menggeser posisi Imayoshi yang berada di hadapannya—menutupi jalur masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"_Otto..._" Lagi-lagi mereka semua _minus _Imayoshi harus tersentak lagi melihat Imayoshi dengan gampangnya kembali meraih pergelangan tangan Hanamiya, "...ada apa, Hanamiya? Wajahmu memerah..." Sungguh, mengetahui keahlian Imayoshi dalam hal membaca wajah orang lain membuat Hanamiya merasakan dirinya mulai panik perlahan tapi pasti. Salah satu anggota _Uncrowned Kings _itu berusaha keras menyembunyikan wajahnya, tapi percuma. Imayoshi sudah terlebih dahulu melebarkan seringaian sinisnya.

"Di luar dugaan, ternyata bahkan seseorang seperti dirimu bisa juga merindukan _sex._"

Kiyoshi kembali merasa dipaku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa sekarang. Senang karena ternyata Hanamiya mempunyai keinginan yang sama seperti dirinya atau kecewa karena dia bukanlah yang pertama untuk Hanamiya. _Well, _apapun itu... kebimbangan kembali menyerang hatinya. Terlebih saat Imayoshi menyentuh dagu kekasihnya, "Imayoshi, jangan macam-macam," ucap Kiyoshi dengan nada mengancam.

Diam lagi. Kini Imayoshi hanya menatap Kiyoshi dengan sebelah matanya yang terbuka sedikit lebih lebar. Rasanya waktu berjalan _slow motion _ketika Imayoshi tersenyum lagi, membuka mulutnya, dan berbisik perlahan, "Bagaimana ya..."

_**BRAK!**_

Baik Kiyoshi maupun Hanamiya tidak ada yang menduga ketika Imayoshi tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hanamiya dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar sang pemilik rumah. Dengan cepat Imayoshi mendorong Hanamiya hingga jatuh terjerembap sementara dia langsung mengunci pintu kamar Hanamiya, meninggalkan Kiyoshi yang berteriak di luar seraya menggedor pintu dengan marah.

"IMAYOSHI! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Kiyoshi berulang-ulang dari luar. Dengan berbagai upaya, mencoba membuka paksa pintu yang telah dikunci tersebut. Mengabaikan Kiyoshi yang mungkin akan mengamuk setelah ini, Imayoshi berjalan mendekati Hanamiya yang mencoba meringsut mundur.

Oh tidak, seringai kejam itu. Hanamiya sangat tahu sekali bagaimana atau apa tanda-tanda saat Imayoshi akan melakukan 'sesuatu' padanya tanpa perlu izinnya. Dan tentu saja, bahkan kekuatan Hanamiya yang selalu memasang senyum sadisnya itu tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan kekuatan _senpai-_nya tersebut. Imayoshi Shoichi terkenal akan kesadisannya dalam menjatuhkan mental lawan. Tak terkecuali Hanamiya Makoto.

Untuk sekarang, lupakan semua tentang masa lalu dan pikirkan masa sekarang.

Hanamiya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya ketakutan melihat Imayoshi yang telah menunjukkan deretan giginya di balik senyum kejamnya.

"Lebih baik kita bergerak cepat, jika kau ingin memberikan pertunjukan yang menarik untuk kekasihmu."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Hanamiya Makoto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Menyebut nama kekasih yang tidak pernah diakuinya itu secara lisan—meskipun hatinya sendiri sebenarnya sudah mengakuinya sejak dulu sekali.

"_Kiyoshi..."_

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Ngh... ah..."

Rasanya seperti bernostalgia setelah sekian lamanya. Kedua mata Hanamiya terbuka setengah, mulutnya terbuka dengan saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, kedua tangannya terikat dengan dasi seragamnya sendiri pada sandaran kursi. Di luar perkiraannya, Imayoshi bergerak jauh lebih cepat. Setelah mencium bibirnya dengan rakus, tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk melawan, pria yang jauh lebih kuat darinya itu mengikat Hanamiya cepat sembari memberi rangsangan pada setiap titik sensitif di tubuh Hanamiya yang sudah cukup dihafalnya.

Kelengahan Hanamiya yang terburuk saat ini adalah dimana kakinya tak sengaja terbuka membuat Imayoshi dapat berpindah tepat di depan selangkangannya. Entah bagaimana Imayoshi bisa sepenuhnya mengabaikan Kiyoshi yang terus menggedor pintu semakin keras—bahkan mulai mencoba mendobraknya. Hanamiya terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Kancing-kancing pada kemeja putihnya telah terbuka semua hingga menunjukkan dada bidangnya dengan kedua _nipple _yang telah menegang.

"Semakin sensitif, _ne?_" Sembari mengatakan itu, Imayoshi menyentuh _nipple _kiri Hanamiya, mencubitnya kemudian menariknya keras. Membuat Hanamiya mendesah sekaligus merintih kencang, "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang bodoh. Kau yang tidak mau meminta Kiyoshi menyentuhmu atau Kiyoshi yang tidak berani meminta padamu. Padahal dari tatapan kalian berdua sudah terlihat sangat jelas."

Senyum Imayoshi mengembang lagi, "Kalian berdua menginginkannya," Hanamiya mendesis saat Imayoshi menjilat pipinya, "Kasihan sekali... kalian ingin aku mengajari kalian, _ne?_" tanya kapten Touou itu dengan sinis.

"Ngh... Ti-Tidak..." Hanamiya dapat merasakan keringat telah memenuhi dahinya dan membuat poninya menempel. Setidaknya sebelum Imayoshi mengusap dahinya dan menjambak poninya, memaksa kepalanya menghadap ke atas agar Imayoshi dapat leluasa menguasai lehernya. Kedua mata Hanamiya telah tertutup kabut nafsu yang membuatnya susah melihat sekitarnya lebih jelas.

"Ada baiknya kita ambil kesempatan ini untuk membalas dendam pada Kiyoshi karena telah mengalahkan tim kita masing-masing, bagaimana hm?" tanya Imayoshi lagi. Hanamiya memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Cukup lama... sampai akhirnya dia membuka kedua matanya sembari tersenyum sinis. Mendengus menahan tawa mengejek, salah satu anggota _Uncrowned Kings _tersebut mencoba menatap mantan _senior-_nya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Aku... tidak sedepresi kau... sampai ingin membalas dendam dengan cara kotor seperti ini," Ekspresi Imayoshi sempat berubah, meskipun tak lama. Hanamiya kembali tersenyum lebar sembari menahan semua titik sensitif di tubuhnya, "mati saja sana, brengsek."

Melihat Hanamiya yang berani mengejeknya—padahal selama ini adik kelasnya itu selalu takut dengannya, membuat Imayoshi terdiam sesaat. Setelah itu, senyum kembali terpasang di wajahnya. Seakan bersiap memberi balasan untuk mantan _junior-_nya yang kurang ajar tersebut, Imayoshi membuka kancing dan _resleting _celana sekolah yang saat ini dikenakan Hanamiya. Membuat laki-laki dengan beriris hijau itu kehilangan senyumannya dan kembali menatap Imayoshi dengan tatapan panik. Kedua kakinya mulai berontak ketika tangan telanjang Imayoshi telah menyentuh ujung kejantanannya. Menimbulkan rasa dingin yang sangat asing.

"Ja-Jangan—"

"Cara kotor, heh? Padahal aku hanya bercanda untuk melihat bagaimana reaksimu saat aku mengatakan itu," Hanamiya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang terikat. Wajah Imayoshi mendekati wajahnya, mulai menggigit pipinya perlahan, "Kau... otak dari tim yang selalu mengalahkan lawan mereka dengan penuh luka, mengatakan itu padaku? Hahahahaha yang benar saja," Tawa kecil Imayoshi terdengar sangat mengejeknya. Hanamiya semakin tidak kuat mendengarnya, kepalanya berusaha menghindar dari tatapan menuntut Imayoshi. Namun, tidak mungkin Imayoshi membiarkannya begitu saja.

Cepat dan kasar.

Bibir Imayoshi menangkap bibir Hanamiya dan langsung mendominasinya dengan rakus—

_**BRUAAAAAK!**_

—bersamaan dengan pintu kamar Hanamiya yang akhirnya hancur dan Kiyoshi pun muncul dengan raut tak percaya yang dipasang pada wajahnya melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hanamiya..." Kiyoshi berdiri sembari mengatur napasnya yang memburu—sepertinya usahanya untuk mendobrak pintu tebal Hanamiya memang cukup menguras tenaganya. Kiyoshi mengepal kedua tangan di sampingnya, dengan geram dia siap melayangkan pukulan pada Imayoshi yang masih tersenyum tenang melihatnya setelah melepaskan ciumannya dengan Hanamiya, "...SIALAN KAU BRENGSEK!" teriaknya murka sembari berjalan mendekati Imayoshi dan Hanamiya yang sudah setengah telanjang.

Senyuman Imayoshi berubah menjadi seringaian sadis, "Bagaimana kalau kau menunggu dulu sebentar?" Tidak ada reaksi, Kiyoshi masih berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan murkanya. Tepat saat Kiyoshi meraih kerah kemeja yang dikenakannya, Imayoshi kembali berkata, "Kau marah karena mengira aku menyiksa Hanamiya, _ne? _Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Imayoshi dengan sangat tenang tanpa takut kepalan tinju Kiyoshi yang telah siap mendarat di wajahnya.

Mendadak gerakan Kiyoshi terhenti. Ekspresinya pun mulai terlihat ragu. Menangkap perubahan itu, membuat Imayoshi kembali tersenyum lebar. Padahal baru saja Hanamiya bernapas lega merasa dirinya akan bebas sebentar lagi, namun tangan Imayoshi yang langsung menarik celananya ke bawah, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang telah menegang sepenuhnya membuatnya kaget, "Lihat ini..." Gerakan isyarat Imayoshi membuat Kiyoshi tak kuasa menahan penasarannya untuk melirik ke bawah. Kali ini wajah anggota tim basket Seirin tersebut memerah, "...Hanamiya-mu sendiri yang senang dengan sentuhanku."

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar—aakh!" Desahan yang tidak sengaja dikeluarkan Hanamiya saat Imayoshi meremas kejantanannya secara mendadak membuat tubuh Kiyoshi menegang. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu reflek menoleh ke arah Hanamiya sementara tangannya yang tadinya akan memukul muka Imayoshi mulai turun perlahan tapi pasti. Kedua iris coklat Kiyoshi sepenuhnya terhipnotis dengan ekspresi Hanamiya yang menahan rasa nikmat pada tubuhnya.

Hanamiya mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir rasa malu dan takut saat Kiyoshi—kekasihnya selama tiga bulan itu—menatapnya begitu intens. Ada yang beda. Ada. Kiyoshi hanya menatapnya... tapi kenapa tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih panas dibandingkan Imayoshi yang menatap atau bahkan menyentuhnya. Apakah karena perasaannya atau... Apapun itu, Hanamiya tidak bisa membiarkan tubuhnya semakin terlarut dalam keadaan ini, "Henti...kan, jangan... melihatku, Kiyoshi," pintanya parau.

Kiyoshi menelan ludahnya. Ini gawat. Sungguh gawat. Dia harus segera kembali ke otak warasnya, karena itu Kiyoshi membuang wajahnya. Bermaksud fokus dengan Imayoshi di hadapannya dan menghajarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Imayoshi menundukkan kepalanya, mendekati wajahnya dengan kejantanan Hanamiya yang telah menegang sempurna.

"Berhubung kau kekasihnya, maka kubiarkan kau menjadi peran utama, Kiyoshi," Sebelum sempat Kiyoshi bertanya, Imayoshi telah siap dengan aksinya, "Aku akan membantumu dari sini."

"Tung—aaaah!" Hanamiya tidak bisa menahan desahan kerasnya saat Imayoshi memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut mantan kakak kelasnya tersebut. Kaki Hanamiya terus menendang-nendang udara, kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri sementara mulutnya tetap mengeluarkan desahan keras. Kedua mata Hanamiya melirik Kiyoshi yang terus menatapnya, tanpa dia sadari air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya, "Kiyo—Kiyoshi! Jangan—ah ah—ngggh!" Tidak kuasa menahan desahannya, akhirnya Hanamiya menggigit kerahnya sendiri.

"Hanamiya..." Wajah kekasihnya yang secara tak langsung telah terbuai dengan kuluman mantan kakak kelasnya entah kenapa begitu menggodanya. Sebelah tangan Kiyoshi menyentuh pipi Hanamiya dan mengelusnya lembut, sebelum dia memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Hanamiya yang terus terbuka, mengajak lidah mereka untuk saling bertarung di tengah ciuman yang kasar itu.

Di lain sisi, Imayoshi menaik turunkan kepalanya, menghisap kejantanan yang telah mengeluarkan _precum _tersebut dengan cepat dan terlatih, membuat seluruh tubuh Hanamiya bergetar. Lidah Kiyoshi telah mengalahkan lidahnya, hingga sekarang Kiyoshi telah menyapu langit-langit mulutnya membuat tubuhnya semakin terangsang. Atas dan bawah, semuanya mampu membuat Hanamiya gila. Terlebih ketika tangan Kiyoshi mulai memainkan kedua _nipple-_nya yang semakin menegang.

Cubitan keras Kiyoshi pada _nipple _kirinya membuat Hanamiya membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam itu dengan kaget. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahkan Kiyoshi pun sanggup berbuat kasar padanya. Yang jelas abaikan semua itu, Hanamiya dapat merasakan puncaknya akan datang sebentar lagi. Menyadari itu, Kiyoshi melepaskan ciumannya dengan Hanamiya, ingin mendengar desahan kencang kekasihnya. Tali saliva menyambung di ujung lidah mereka masing-masing.

"Hmph! Ngh... AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Pemuda yang lebih pendek dibandingkan dua pemuda yang lain itu melengkungkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya kembali meremas tali yang mengikatnya. Aura panas menyelimuti tubuhnya, apalagi saat kejantanannya telah menyemburkan lahar panasnya ke dalam mulut Imayoshi. Kiyoshi hanya mengatur napasnya dan melirik ke belakang ketika menyadari Imayoshi telah bangkit dari posisinya.

Sementara Hanamiya masih menaik turunkan dadanya dan meraup lebih banyak oksigen, Imayoshi mengusap cairan putih yang keluar dari sudut mulutnya dengan punggung telapak tangannya. Kiyoshi mendelik melihat leher Imayoshi yang bereaksi karena baru saja menelan sesuatu yang Kiyoshi yakini adalah cairan Hanamiya. Tak butuh waktu lama setelah itu, Imayoshi kembali tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit.

"Berikutnya adalah acara utama," Murid kelas tiga yang setahun lebih tua dari dua anak yang lain itu menarik Hanamiya dari sandaran kursi tanpa melepaskan ikatannya. Seakan mengajari para adik kelasnya itu, Imayoshi mengatur agar tubuh Hanamiya bersandar pada tubuhnya dengan dua tangan yang mengait di lehernya. Kedua tangan Imayoshi mulai melebarkan kedua kaki Hanamiya, membuat Kiyoshi membulatkan kedua bola matanya kaget.

"Jangan memperlakukannya—"

"Sshh, diam dan perhatikan," Hanamiya kembali tak kuasa menahan rasa malunya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan wajahnya telah sepenuhnya memerah. Sementara itu, Kiyoshi dan Imayoshi harus menyaksikan kejantanan Hanamiya yang masih berdiri tegak walau sedikit bergetar, "lihat, ini tanda bahwa Hanamiya masih belum puas. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, 'kan?" tanya Imayoshi dengan senyum setannya pada Kiyoshi yang mulai menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Laki-laki pembuat tim basket Seirin tersebut mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Aku tahu tapi..." Dia menatap Hanamiya dengan tatapan ragu, "...apa tidak apa-apa, Hanamiya?" tanyanya balik. Mencoba menahan hawa nafsunya sendiri dan mempertanyakan dulu keadaan kekasihnya sekarang.

Imayoshi mendengus menahan tawa, "Kiyoshi... Kiyoshi... kau benar-benar polos, _ne?_" Hanamiya tidak sempat menyahut, dia sudah lebih dulu harus menggantikan perkataannya dengan desahan saat Imayoshi memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang bawahnya, "Di dunia ini ada hal yang tidak perlu kau tanyakan sebelum melakukannya. Apalagi... kau tahu sendiri Hanamiya itu seperti apa, jika kau tanya, dia pasti akan menjawab tidak—"

Dua jari Imayoshi semakin menggali lubang Hanamiya lebih dalam, "A-Aah... ngh akh!"

"—meskipun tubuhnya sangat sangat sangat menginginkanmu."

Mendengar pernyataan Imayoshi membuat Hanamiya mengernyitkan kedua alis tebalnya, wajahnya memerah, giginya digertakkan, lalu dia pun membuang wajahnya. Dia kesal, namun dia juga tidak bisa membantah apa yang Imayoshi katakan tentangnya. Kedua tangan Hanamiya meremas rambut Imayoshi yang dapat dia gapai. Kiyoshi sendiri mulai merangkak mendekati Hanamiya dan mulai mencium lalu menggigit kedua _nipple _Hanamiya secara bergantian. Salah satu tangannya mengelus kejantanan Hanamiya yang berkedut, sebelum memijat dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Akh! Hen—Hentikan! Uwaah! Oh—aaah!" Kali ini sengatan kenikmatan yang menyerang tubuhnya datang secara serentak, membuat Hanamiya tak sanggup lagi bergerak meskipun hanya sekedar menggelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya telah terkunci di dalam kenikmatan seutuhnya. Dia menginginkan lebih. Sangat. Saat ini tubuhnya telah telanjang bulat—ditelanjangi Imayoshi perlahan tapi pasti, mengesampingkan kedua laki-laki yang merangsang tubuhnya masih berpakaian lengkap.

Imayoshi tersenyum penuh arti melihat dua laki-laki yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu telah masuk ke dalam dunia kenikmatan mereka sendiri. Imayoshi menambah jari lagi, hingga tiga jari sudah masuk ke dalam lubang Hanamiya, mencoba meregangkannya. Satu tangannya yang lain masih menahan paha Hanamiya agar tidak menutup selama Kiyoshi merangsangnya. Imayoshi ikut menciumi setiap sudut di wajah Hanamiya, dimulai dari mencium dahinya dengan lembut terlebih dahulu.

Setelah merasa cukup regang, Imayoshi menarik tangannya, "Masuklah, Kiyoshi," ucapnya—sedikit dengan nada memerintah. Sebenarnya tanpa perlu perintah dari orang luar, Kiyoshi pasti akan memasukinya. Dari sudut ini, Imayoshi dapat melihat Hanamiya yang menunggu Kiyoshi dengan tatapan harap harap cemas. Napas satu-satunya _uke _di sana itu mulai memburu, terlihat sekali seberapa tidak sabarnya dia untuk dimasuki kekasihnya. Lucu sekali.

Karena tahu pasti akan sakit, Kiyoshi mulai dari mencium leher jenjang Hanamiya sembari memasukkan ujung kejantanannya perlahan tapi pasti. Saat itu, sebelah tangan Kiyoshi pun melepaskan kancing-kancing seragamnya sendiri—mulai merasa panas. Lubang Hanamiya sangat sempit, membuat Kiyoshi menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa kesusahan.

"Uh... akh... NGH!" Hanamiya reflek menghentakkan kepalanya hingga mengenai bahu Imayoshi dengan keras begitu Kiyoshi berhasil memasuki tubuhnya. Panas... sempit... penuh... rasanya kepala Hanamiya ingin pecah saja. Tubuhnya terus bergeliyat tidak nyaman merasakan kejantanan Kiyoshi untuk pertama kalinya di dalam tubuhnya.

Mengambil inisiatif sendiri, Imayoshi menjilat dan menggigit telinga Hanamiya yang telah memerah. Kedua tangannya mulai memainkan kedua _nipple _Hanamiya yang telah sepenuhnya memerah karena terus dipermainkan. Lidah Hanamiya bergetar, apalagi saat Kiyoshi mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Uwaaakh! Aaaaah!" Desahan Hanamiya yang paling menggema di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Imayoshi mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hanamiya yang terbuka. Mengajaknya bertarung—walau pemenang pastinya telah ditentukan, "Hmmmphh! Ngh..."

Di bawah, Kiyoshi fokus untuk memuaskan kekasihnya ini. Benar kata Imayoshi, lubang Hanamiya terus menariknya masuk membuatnya semakin tak sabar. Namun, mulai kesal melihat Hanamiya yang menerima ciuman Imayoshi, akhirnya Kiyoshi meraih kejantanan Hanamiya dan meremasnya keras membuat Hanamiya reflek melepas ciumannya dan berteriak kencang. Imayoshi yang kaget pun langsung menoleh ke arah Kiyoshi.

"Kau bisa cemburu juga rupanya. Kupikir kau tipe pria yang akan selalu tenang apapun yang terjadi," sindir Imayoshi setelah melihat tatapan Kiyoshi padanya.

Kiyoshi semakin mengernyitkan alisnya, meskipun tubuh bawahnya masih belum berhenti bergerak, "Lepaskan ikatan Hanamiya."

"Kenapa?" Imayoshi memiringkan kepalanya. Sengaja mencium pipi Hanamiya untuk membuat Kiyoshi semakin panas. Dia tertawa kecil, "Hanamiya menyukainya. Dia suka dengan permainan kasar," Setelah mengatakan itu, dia menarik salah satu _nipple _Hanamiya dengan keras—bahkan jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya, membuat Hanamiya berteriak kencang, namun lubangnya ikut mengetat. Membuat Kiyoshi kaget dan memejamkan sebelah matanya erat, menahan rasa yang ada.

"_See?_"

Kiyoshi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sial, kalau sudah begini, kecil kemungkinannya dia bisa kembali. Hanamiya menatapnya sayu, tatapan memohon. Akhirnya Kiyoshi menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum mencium bibir Hanamiya lagi dan mendorong tubuhnya jauh lebih cepat ke dalam.

"HMPH! NGH!" Kiyoshi semakin meninggikan kecepatan dan kekuatannya untuk menekan titik prostat Hanamiya di dalam sana. Kedua kaki Hanamiya yang sempat tenang kembali menendang-nendang udara, tak kuasa menahan gerakan gila Kiyoshi di dalam tubuhnya.

Maju mundur, tarik dorong, semua dengan kecepatan penuh. Hingga membuat Kiyoshi menggertakkan giginya dan keringat mengalir dari dahinya. Sampai akhirnya, "AAAH! AAH!" Hanamiya menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang seiring dengan kejantanannya yang kembali menyemprotkan cairan putihnya. Mengenai tubuh Kiyoshi dan tubuhnya sendiri.

Melihat Hanamiya yang telah datang, membuat Kiyoshi memutuskan untuk berhenti terlebih dahulu. Meski begitu—"Tidak ada waktu istirahat, Hanamiya," Perkataan Imayoshi membuat kedua mata Hanamiya terbuka dan Kiyoshi beralih menatapnya. Senyum Imayoshi semakin mengembang, "Kami telah membuatmu datang dua kali, tapi kau tahu sendiri... kami belum datang sama sekali."

Pernyataan itu sukses membuat Hanamiya membuka kedua matanya terbuka penuh. Dengan tubuh bergetar, dia mencoba melihat Imayoshi yang tersenyum namun terlihat mengerikan baginya, "Ma-Maksudmu—"

"Tenang, aku tidak akan memasuki lubang analmu, aku sudah tidak mempunyai hak lagi untuk itu—yah, walau jujur saja aku memang menginginkannya," Mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kiyoshi hanya membuat Imayoshi tertawa santai, "tapi—" Secara tiba-tiba Imayoshi memundurkan tubuhnya, membuat Hanamiya kehilangan sandarannya dan tubuh lemasnya jatuh ke atas lantai, "—kau tetap harus berterima kasih padaku, 'kan?" tanya Imayoshi sembari membuka celananya.

Mendapat firasat buruk, Hanamiya mencoba bangkit—mengesampingkan tubuh bawahnya yang masih menyatu dengan Kiyoshi. Tapi, dengan cepat Imayoshi menahan kepalanya. Lalu dengan tangannya itu, Imayoshi menuntun kepala Hanamiya di depan kejantanannya yang juga ternyata telah menegang. Kiyoshi baru menyadari keringat di dahi Imayoshi yang menandakan bahwa laki-laki yang selalu memasang senyum itu juga telah menahan nafsunya sedari awal.

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan gampang sekali," Hanamiya sedikit bergidik merasakan ujung kejantanan Imayoshi mengenai bibir tipisnya. Namun jambakan Imayoshi pada rambutnya membuatnya tak berani melawan, "buat aku dan Kiyoshi datang, maka akan kuanggap kita semua impas."

Hitungan detik dimulai sebelum Hanamiya akhirnya mau membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan kejantanan Imayoshi ke dalam mulutnya untuk dikulum. Sementara di bawah sana, Kiyoshi kembali merasa kesal. Sampai Imayoshi memberinya tanda untuk ikut bergerak. Hanamiya sempat membuka sebelah matanya menyadari Kiyoshi telah mengangkat sebelah kakinya untuk disangkutkan pada bahu Kiyoshi.

"NGH!?" Hanamiya tersentak kaget saat Kiyoshi kembali bergerak cepat seperti sebelumnya, ditambah kocokan dan remasan pada kejantanannya yang seirama dengan gerakannya. Tidak hanya itu, Imayoshi mulai menarik kepalanya lalu mendorongnya, memaksa Hanamiya memanjakan kejantanannya.

Gila. Ini sudah pasti gila. Desahan Hanamiya membuat getaran tersendiri untuk kejantanan Imayoshi membuat Kapten Touou itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya sendiri. Dengan pelan, Imayoshi mulai melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Hanamiya. Kini Hanamiya mulai fokus dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kedua tangannya yang masih terikat meraih dua bola Imayoshi dan meremasnya membuat Imayoshi akhirnya ikut mengeluarkan desahan tertahannya.

"Ngh, tidak buruk... Hanamiya," bisiknya senang. Anehnya, pujian Imayoshi seperti menggelitik sesuatu di dalam perutnya, membuatnya lagi-lagi harus menegang dan menekan kejantanan Kiyoshi di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kiyoshi mendesis lagi, dia menggigit paha Hanamiya di samping kepalanya, "Kau... sempit," bisiknya juga. Kedua matanya menangkap lirikan lemas Hanamiya padanya.

Di dalam kamar yang tidak terlalu besar namun tidak terlalu kecil juga itu, desahan kedua pria bergabung menjadi satu. Bagaikan irama musik yang saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Keringat ketiganya menyatu, melupakan kenyataan di luar sana, fokus dengan dosa yang ada di sini hari ini. Merasa dirinya akan datang sebentar lagi, Kiyoshi memajukan tubuh atasnya, sehingga dia bisa menggigit leher jenjang Hanamiya dengan keras demi meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di sana.

Imayoshi sendiri merasa dirinya akan datang sebentar lagi. Dia kembali menjambak rambut Hanamiya, memaksa _uke _malang itu memanjakan kejantanannya lebih cepat dan cepat. Lalu dia melirik kejantanan Hanamiya yang kembali bergetar, "Kiyoshi, tampar pantatnya."

"Hah?"

"Tenang, dia akan menyukainya. Lagipula..." Hanamiya Makoto kembali memasang tatapan takutnya pada mantan kakak kelasnya di SMP tersebut, "...dia harus mendapat peringatan sebelum dia berpikir ingin datang lebih dulu dari kita berdua yang sudah susah payah memuaskannya," lanjutnya sadis.

Tch. Sebenarnya bukan karena Kiyoshi mau menuruti perkataan anggota tim basket yang beberapa waktu lalu adalah lawannya tersebut. Tapi, jujur saja Kiyoshi penasaran sehingga—_**PLAK! **_

"Ngg!" Tamparan keras Kiyoshi yang tidak disangkanya akan benar datang membuat seluruh tubuh Hanamiya kembali menegang. Pantat Hanamiya berubah warna menjadi merah dan terlihat berdenyut. Kiyoshi lagi-lagi dapat merasakan remasan kuat rektum Hanamiya pada kejantanannya.

Tamparan berikutnya dilakukan lagi oleh Kiyoshi berulang-ulang. Tubuh Hanamiya terus bergetar dan air mata telah berkumpul di ujung matanya. Rasanya sakit sekali tapi... ada kenikmatan yang terselip di dalam sana dan dia tidak bisa membantahnya. Hanamiya menyukainya. Apakah dia memang benar-benar seorang _masochist—_mengesampingkan sikap sadisnya yang selalu ditunjukkan pada semua orang? Entahlah. Hanamiya sendiri tidak tahu pasti.

"Kau tahu Hanamiya? Kadang aku berpikir..." Imayoshi kembali berbicara, "...kau sengaja bersikap sadis pada orang-orang tertentu, tak lebih dan tak kurang hanya untuk meminta secara tak langsung pada mereka agar mereka juga memperlakukanmu dengan sadis. Seperti Kiyoshi, misalnya."

Tentu saja Hanamiya tidak bisa membalas. Mulutnya terlalu penuh, apalagi dirasanya kejantanan Imayoshi mulai membesar di dalam mulutnya. Dengan paksa, Hanamiya memejamkan kedua matanya, menulikan pendengarannya agar dia tidak mendengar apa yang Kiyoshi atau Imayoshi katakan. Karena apapun kata mereka, tidak baik jika itu akan terus membuat tubuh sensitifnya terangsang.

"Aah, aku akan datang sebentar lagi, Hanamiya," Imayoshi melirik Kiyoshi, memperhatikan ekspresi yang dipasang kekasih sah Hanamiya tersebut, "dan sepertinya Kiyoshi juga."

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik... hingga lima detik.

"Ukh!"

"Khh..."

Kiyoshi mencengkram paha Hanamiya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bekas kukunya di paha yang mulus itu. Sementara Imayoshi mendorong wajah Hanamiya dengan keras sehingga dia tertohok karena kejantanan Imayoshi menyembur di dalam mulutnya. Belum sempat tenang, dia juga merasakan cairan Kiyoshi yang juga masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dengan cepat—membuat rasa geli tersendiri. Hanamiya melepaskan kejantanan Imayoshi, membuat sebagian cairan putih mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya sebagian besar cairan putih yang lain telah tertelan ke dalam tubuhnya. Laki-laki kelas dua di SMA Kirisaki Dai Ichi itu mengatur napasnya yang kelelahan.

Tapi, ada yang sangat tak nyaman di bawah sana.

Bermaksud melegakan kekasihnya, akhirnya Kiyoshi kembali meremas kejantanan Hanamiya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Hanamiya kaget dan reflek mengangkat tubuhnya. "Jangan! Jangan! Aku—akh—bisa—aaaaaaaaahhh!" Dan Hanamiya pun kembali datang untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Sadar atau tidak sadar, setelah itu Hanamiya mendesah lega dan tubuhnya akan kembali limbung jika seandainya Kiyoshi tidak menarik tangannya sehingga Hanamiya jatuh ke sandaran Kiyoshi. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas, membuat sedikit banyak Kiyoshi ikut merasa bersalah. Walau itu sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk Imayoshi yang tetap tersenyum tenang seperti biasa. Dia hanya memperhatikan saat Kiyoshi melepas ikatan Hanamiya dan akhirnya membiarkan Hanamiya tertidur lelap di dadanya.

"Dia mempunyai ekspresi polos yang sangat lucu jika sedang tidur seperti itu," gumam Imayoshi Shoichi entah pada siapa. Kiyoshi hanya diam meskipun sebenarnya dia menyetujui perkataan Imayoshi, "aah, sepertinya aku memang masih menyukainya hahaha sayang sekali," lanjutnya, dan kali ini mendapat tatapan jengkel dari Kiyoshi Teppei di hadapannya.

"Hanya sekali ini saja, jangan harap akan ada kesempatan kedua."

Kata-kata Kiyoshi Teppei itu membuat Imayoshi tertawa, "Wah wah... _over protective _sekali," ucap Imayoshi sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tapi... aku tidak berani berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan menyerangnya di luar pengawasanmu."

Kiyoshi memicingkan kedua matanya. Menatap Imayoshi dengan senyum mencurigakannya itu dengan penuh waspada, "Sialan."

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda—mungkin," Sungguh, Kiyoshi ingin melempar apa saja untuk membuat Imayoshi kehilangan senyumannya yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Walau begitu, Kiyoshi memutuskan untuk mendengarkan apa lagi yang akan Imayoshi katakan, "Tapi, aku serius akan satu hal," bisiknya sembari berdiri lalu membetulkan celananya sebelum berjalan mendekati Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya.

Tangan Imayoshi terulur dan dia sedikit membungkuk. Kiyoshi hanya bisa terpaku melihat Imayoshi mengelus kepala kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur dengan lembut. Hanamiya sempat merespon dengan erangan pelan dan bergerak sedikit sebelum kembali tertidur. Imayoshi sempat memainkan rambut Hanamiya beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia kembali berdiri. Dengan senyum penuh arti di wajahnya, laki-laki sipit berlogat _Kansai _itu menatap Kiyoshi yang menatapnya datar.

"Jaga adik kelasku baik-baik ya... Kiyoshi Teppei."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini apa... #lemparmeja #tamparmukasendiribolakbalik

Huhu taubat bikin _threesome straight, _jadinya malah bikin _threesome yaoi. _Ini jalan yang benar atau salah ya... ;A; #dibuang Btw ini _trade _buat temenku **Sasha **yang udah bikin _fanart _RuPru - Hetalia buat gue~ semoga lu suka dengan fic ini dan kerasa _feel-_nya ya hahaha, maaf kalau aneh :"3

Tadinya mau bikin ImaHana aja—berhubung Sasha sukanya ImaHana, tapi karena aku sukanya KiyoHana dan dia juga suka KiyoHana, jadinya ya digabungin aja kayak begini lol #digelindingin Tapi aku juga suka dua-duanya sih asdfghjkl Hanamiyaaaaa aku padamuuuu~~~ #nak #ditendangHanamiya

Tidak cuma buat Sasha, ini juga buat semua _readers _atau _fans _ImaHana dan KiyoHana hahahahaha. Aku tahu dua _pair minor _ini di fandom KnB Indonesia masih kurang cinteh, jadi ya sekalian bikin _fic _ini sambil berharap cemas kali aja ada orang nyasar yang kesangkut cinteh pair Hanamiya uhuhu ;w;)/ #udahwoy

Wokeeeeh, semoga kalian suka, maaf untuk kekurangan yang ada. Dan terima kasih untuk yang mau baca dan _review _fic ini :D


End file.
